Silver Town (Mission)
Silver Town is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info After killing Walton Lowe and the rest of his gang, Jack Marston takes their corpses in a wagon to the frontier town of Silver Town to collect their bounties. However, upon arrival the local Marshal tells Jack that, unfortunately, he has nothing to offer him due to the town being taken over by the Ugly Gang. After witnessing members of the gang shoot and kill Rufus, Jack proceeds to clear out the town of thugs. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete the mission, the player must: *Beat Werner. *Eliminate the snipers on the roofs. *Kill Ballard and defeat the remaining bandits. *Beat Michael in a duel. *Kill Bo. *Save Leg Johnson and kill Chris Bailey. Mission Details After watching the cutscene, Werner's health bar will appear at the top of the screen and the player is tasked with killing or scared him off. There is also Sid Winkler and other multiple other bandits around that will fire at Jack and must be killed along with Werner. Once they are dead, another cutscene will play showing several snipers appearing on the roofs and balconies of the surrounding buildings. The player should seek cover behind the undertaker servic and take them all out at a distance. Once this is done, Gus will appear with Sawned-off Shotgun, along with more bandits (one of whom is on a balcony and the rest on the ground). The player will have to finish them off before arriving at the duel showdown. Once Michael emerges from the building, a tutorial will start detailing the mechanics of how to duel. The player will get a chance to kill Michael and repeat the duel if they wish. Once this is finished, Scrantom will appear on his own from saloon. Since there are no other threats in the area, the player can make quick work of Bo with Dead Eye. If he is not killed right away, however, other enemies will emerge from buildings to join him. Once Bo is killed, a cutscene will show Ugly Chris exiting the Sheriff's office using Johnson as shield. This begins the final "boss fight" of the level, in which Chris will pick up the Leg and use him as a cover. Two health bars appear at the top of the screen, one for the Chris and the other for Marshal. If Johnson's health diminishes, the player will fail the chapter. On-screen instructions tell the player that shooting Chris in the foot is a good tactic. fter finally dispatching of Ugly Chris and ending his gang's rule over the town, a cutscene will play showing Johnson having been seriously wounded and his girl-friend asking Jack to take him to the doctor in Gold Town. Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *The player dies. *Leg Johnson is killed. Mission Boss(es) *Werner Corn *Gus Ballard *Michael Reese *Bo Srantom *Ugly Chris New Game Elements Introduced *Dueling Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: "Ugly" Chris - $40. *Showdown Mode character: "Ugly" Chris (Good rating) *Showdown Stage: Silver Town (Excellent rating) Shop The Shop interface at the beginning of the mission offers the following items: *Shovel (Unlocks Mo van Barr's journal page) *Stethoscope (Unlocks Sonny Higbean as playable character) *Cattleman Revolver (unable to buy if already is acquired) Bonus Mode When this mission is played in Bonus Mode, the challenge is to complete the mission without hitting the Marshal. Successfully completing this objective and finishing the mission rewards the player with Woody Sunshine as a playable character in Showdown Mode. See more: Silver Town (Mission) Dialogues Gallery Silver_backside.jpg|The backside of the town. Silver_town_saloon.jpg|The empty saloon. Note: A whore and a Sheriff are photoshoped. Category:Missions Category:RDR